


shut up and dance!

by renwhit



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, MC is feminine but otherwise gender neutral, Other, this is the sappiest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renwhit/pseuds/renwhit
Summary: You both love going out to clubs on weekends, but there's something about getting ready together that's really special.(Or, you and Zen are sappy dorks who try and one up each other with ridiculous flirting)





	shut up and dance!

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by the song imaginary parties by superfruit! i also made the playlist mentioned in the beginning, which you can check out [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/renwhit100/playlist/35qi2pSu209lvaWhQrcvqe?si=KaVJDslcROqcSDyQDhkkEg) if you want that good good atmosphere

“Let’s go out tonight!”

 

It wasn’t an uncommon phrase for either of you. Zen thrived on interaction, the energy of other people, and you loved dancing. If you wanted a relaxed night you might stop in a bar, but most weekends saw their early hours with the two of you in a crowd of others. You’d walk home together, smelling like sweat and cigarette smoke, both pleasantly tipsy. Every once in a while you’d mention your feet hurting and flutter your eyelashes just so, and Zen would carry you the rest of the way home.

 

One of your favorite memories is coming out of a nightclub at two in the morning to pouring rain. Neither of you had an umbrella or cab fare. You pulled Zen’s leather jacket off, hopped up onto his back, and draped it over the both of you. The walk home was more of a run, screaming and laughing in the storm as you splashed through puddles. You have no idea how Zen managed to carry you and run in the rain without stumbling, but you never felt unsafe on your perch. The only thing that didn’t make it home was your makeup, which was absolutely wrecked after only a second. You mourned the amount of time it took to put on initially, but it was worth it.

 

Getting ready was its own adventure. Both of you are confident in your appearance, and need to make sure you look your best.

 

You pull out your phone and start playing some fun, upbeat music. You have all sorts of different playlists for different moods - this one is titled “pink bubblegum!” and is your favorite for getting ready for a night on the town.

 

Different gels and creams tumble onto the bathroom counter as you pull them out. Deciding which one to use and how exactly to style your hair can be a process, and you’re not about to skip a step. You can hear Zen singing along to the song from the shower, and it makes you warm knowing that you’re the only one who gets to hear this side of him. His voice is still beautiful, but not the measured, seemingly effortless musical voice. This is loud, without abandon, hitting the high notes with ease and laughing at himself when one falls flat. You sing along, far past your initial shyness. You don’t have anything like the skill or experience that he does, but neither of you could care less right now. It’s fun, and with how stressful both of your lives can get, you won’t spend another moment second guessing yourself. You’re in love, _really_ in love, and who cared if it was a honeymoon phase? Zen is happy, you’re happy. That’s what matters.

 

You’re still putting on foundation when you hear the water stop behind you. A pale hand slips out from behind the shower curtain and grabs at the towel hanging on a nearby hook. You can’t help bursting out laughing when he fumbles and the towel falls to the ground.

 

“Shit!”

 

“It’s okay babe, I got it.” In the tiny bathroom it’s only a second for you to sweep it up and hold it in the gap between shower curtain and wall. You’d planned on winking at him as you peeked through and really fluster him, but he turns the tables on you. He takes the towel in one hand and your hand in the other, then gently kisses across your knuckles. It’s a stupidly romantic and sappy gesture, and so perfectly Zen.

 

Your entire face is glowing red and you know it. He’s grinning with just a hint of cockiness, so you stick your tongue out at him and turn back to the mirror. You’ll get him back, you promise yourself.

 

Only a moment later Zen steps out, towel wrapped tightly around his waist. He comes behind you and wraps his arms around your shoulders, going to press his face next to yours.

 

“Zen!” you cry playfully as you dodge. “You’re all wet still, you’ll ruin my makeup!”

 

He staggers back as if wounded. “Jagi, you won’t even let me hug you? What has this relationship come to?”

 

“Go dry yourself off pretty boy, then we can talk about hugs. And put some pants on!”

 

He laughs loudly as he ducks down to pick up his clothes. You turn away, and wonder how many of his fans realize how bashful he can get. You smile a little to yourself - Zen may have his corner of fame, but you were still his number one.

 

Only a moment later, Zen comes back to sweep you into another hug, but you hold up your hand as fast as you dare while doing such careful work. He freezes and you both hold your breath.

 

And… there. Eyeliner:  _done._

 

As soon as you finish, you turn and throw your arms around his neck, giving him an overdramatic kiss on the cheek. He blushes a little, and you internally celebrate your victory. As soon as you notice he hasn’t put his shirt on yet, it’s your turn to blush. You’ve seen him shirtless countless times in the months you’ve lived together, but the romantic thrill has yet to fade. You aren’t complaining.

 

He detangles your arms around him, then takes your face in his hands. His eyes narrow a bit as he studies your makeup so far, and you flutter your lashes as him. It’s ridiculous and cheesy, but he laughs and kisses your forehead anyway.

 

“You look perfect, jagi.”

 

“I haven’t even put on mascara yet!”

 

“Still,” he hugs you from behind, leaning his face into yours like he had planned to earlier. You gaze at each other in the mirror. “You look absolutely perfect.”

 

“Let’s go somewhere new tonight. We have to make sure we’ve been the best looking couple at every place in this city!” You hadn’t always been this confident. It took a long time of Zen making the same sort of comments and showering you in compliments that you really began to appreciate how you look. You hadn’t thought of yourself as ugly in a while, but it was with his encouragement that you started to feel more bold, even beautiful. You only half believe yourself when saying things like this, but for a long time you’ve taken a “fake it ‘til you make it” approach with your confidence. The more you complimented yourself, the more you’d actually believe your own words.

 

He laughs and takes your hand, spinning you to face him. “They aren’t ready for us!”

 

The song playing is poppy and upbeat, every note begging to be sung at the top of your lungs. Zen puts a hand on your waist and, still holding your other hand, begins leading you in a clumsy dance. It’s a simple swing-style two step not compatible with the song at all, but you can’t help going along with it.

 

“Are you listening to a completely different song right now?” you ask, but the smile on your face keeps the question from being serious.

 

“I can’t help it! You look so perfect, I can’t not dance with you.” He’s grinning right back, never looking away from you. You’re sure you’re entire face is pink, but that was fine. That was perfect.

 

He spins you gently and you laugh, surprised. Everything the two of you do together feels like a strange blend of cautious novelty and total comfort. Neither of you have dated in a while, but that doesn’t stop you from slotting right into place with each other.

 

It’s your turn to surprise him, you decide. As he spins you again, you lead, pulling him into a silly, awkward dip. It takes him a moment for him to realize what you’re doing and follow it, but as soon as he gets it his entire face lights up. Most times he preferred to be the one pulling the romantic gestures like that, but every once in a while you liked to do it, just to keep him on his toes. Deep down, everyone wants to be swept off their feet at some point.

 

You dip him a little too low and almost lose your balance, but with a fast reaction, Zen shifts his weight and lets you lean slightly on him to steady yourself. Lifting him back up is a combined effort rather than the complete lead you were hoping for, but that’s alright. The music is a bit too loud, you’re dancing is ridiculously offbeat, you’re only in half your makeup, Zen isn’t even entirely dressed, and everything is perfect. You wouldn’t change a thing.

 

As the current song ends, you slow, eventually just looking at each other, still holding on.

 

“I should probably finish my makeup, and you need a shirt,” you say. Neither of you pull away.

 

He looks dramatically contemplative, as if making a life-or-death decision. “Hm… maybe I should go shirtless. Imagine the scandal, the tabloids!”

 

“Zen. Darling. Beautiful.” You kiss the tip of his nose. “If you go shirtless, I’ll have to fistfight all the people who fall in love with you, and that’ll get us kicked out for sure.”

 

He laughs at the image. “Good argument. Besides,” he says with a wink, “You’re the only one who gets to see all _this_.”

 

You lean in to kiss him again, but suddenly it’s your turn to be dipped. Zen easily holds your weight, and you make sure to raise one leg and point your toes to really perfect the pose. He kisses your cheeks, your nose, your forehead, even your eyelid at one point. You can’t help laughing and smiling, feeling like a flustered high schooler.

 

Finally, his lips find yours, and the kiss he gives you is slow and sweet. His mouth is soft against yours, and the fresh smell of his shampoo makes you a bit lightheaded. He pulls back and rests your foreheads together, as you’re both smiling too hard to kiss. Finally, he pulls you back to your feet and smiles again, but it’s different from before. It isn’t one of his photo-ready grins or the smirk that drives fans wild. It’s small and private, almost shy. You find yourself falling in love all over again, for the hundredth time that day.

 

Maybe this was what perfection was - finding something new to fall in love with, every single day. No matter how often you thought you loved everything about Zen, you didn’t think you’d ever stop finding something new to love. Your heart swells as you think about the future, about all the things you might discover as time goes on. You’re in no rush. The love between you two isn’t going anywhere, and neither are you. Spending every day falling in love, you think, must be what paradise is.

 

Some of your romantic musing must have shown on your face, as Zen tilts his head. “What is it, jagi? What’re you thinking about?” he asks as he pulls you back up. The clear, warm affection in his voice is the best thing you’ve ever heard.

 

You lean in and rest your head on his chest, arms looped around his neck. “How much I love you.”

 

It doesn’t matter that you can’t see his face. You can feel his heartbeat, and the feeling of it racing even faster assures you that he’s blushing. He wraps his arms tightly around your waist and plants a kiss on the top of your head, nuzzling into your hair. You’re both still swaying, and though something this slow and gentle doesn’t quite match the music either, it’s perfect.

 

“I love you too, more than anything.” You were wrong before. _That_ is the best thing you’ve ever heard.

 

“We should probably finish getting ready, huh?” You finally say after a few minutes. You’d love to live in this moment forever, but you really do want to go out tonight. There’ll be plenty more times like this in the future, you’ll make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> i just love zen so fuckig much im dead. im playing ray's route and it's so fuckin heavy so i wrote some much needed sappy romance bs  
> check out my tumblr [@selfdxd](https://selfdxd.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
